<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need Help De-stressing by TheIronMechanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171019">Need Help De-stressing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic'>TheIronMechanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform, kind of office sex, not specific, supportive tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper was feeling really stressed before a big meeting, so she decides to call Tony to de-stress.</p><p>Huh, she might have to call him more often for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepperony, Pepperony and more Pepperony [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need Help De-stressing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's something kind of different from what I usually write, at least the beginning.</p><p>As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ms. Potts?” She stops, making Tony groan. Trying to catch her breath she sits as straight as she can in the position she is currently in. The genius opens his mouth to protest, but she puts her hand over it, shutting him up quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Bambi, I’ll be right out.” Tony moves slightly, making her moan loud enough for only him to hear. She pokes his arm, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The board members are already in the room. Would you want me to let them know you’ll be there shortly?” Pepper tries as best as she can without a mirror to put her hair in place. Before she can respond though, she sees Tony mouthing ‘<em>no, just a bit longer please</em>’. She sights but nods. He’s not the only one who needs a bit more time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell them I’ll be there in about 20 minutes Bambi I-“ Pepper stops suddenly, moaning softly once again as she moves involuntarily. She clears her throat to try and cover it. “I’ve got some things to finish here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Ms. Potts, I’ll let everyone know.” None of them move, trying to catch her heels walking away. As soon as nothing can be heard outside, they both sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God she didn’t come in.” She puts her head on his shoulder. “This would’ve been mortifying.” Tony chuckles, running his hands up and down the sides of her body, making her move once again slowly. “No, Tony. Everyone’s in the other room, they might hear us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really want to… stop now?” She hesitates for a moment before shaking her head. He smiles and keeps on going, faster this time. She kisses him, trying to make as less noise as possible, running her hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony-“ She whispers in his lips, making him smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just let go.” She does, followed by him, never letting go of her. They don’t break the kiss, just slow it down. After what feels like minutes, they break apart, foreheads together, trying to catch their breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe we just did that.” She giggles, running a hand over his cheek, feeling his goatee tickling her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” She bites her lip, stealing a quick kiss and nodding. “I told you you would.” She smacks his face slightly, making him smile even more. She gets up slowly, trying to straighten her clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony follows her shortly after, putting his shirt back into place, his eyes never leaving her figure. As she finishes with her clothes, she walks to him, helping him to tie his tie correctly. He pulls her closer, grabbing her by the hips carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should do that more often Ms. Potts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not with people right next door Tony we don’t.” She fixes her gaze on his chocolate-brown eyes just as he frowns playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not? That’s the best part of all of it.” He kisses her once again, his hands moving down slowly. Without breaking the kiss, she drops the tie, grabbing his hands to stop him from going lower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no no, Mr. Stark.” She places quick kisses on his lips. “We don’t want to start that again. I’ve got a meeting to get to.” She lets go of his embrace, running her hands through his hair, trying to put it into place, moving to his mouth after, getting rid of her lipstick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you want an even quicker one for good luck?” He smiles, that smile that makes her knees weak every single time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Tony, I really need to go.” Pepper walks to the mirror, putting her hair into place this time. She sees him walk behind her, his hands in his pockets just looking at her. After a couple of seconds, he walks closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind, leaving a kiss behind her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you could cancel.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And tell them what Tony?” He puts her hands over his, leaning her head to his, looking at them in the mirror. “That I prefer to have sex with my boyfriend instead of going to a meeting?” He buries his face in her collarbone, a big smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind-blowing sex.” He whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you prefer <em>mind-blowing</em> sex with your boyfriend than talk about boring stuff with old men for almost two hours. You could have much more fun with me in two hours and you know it.” He kisses her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I would baby.” She sights, putting one hand on the back of his neck, bending her head to give him more access. “But I really have to go.” She moans softly when she feels Tony’s teeth on the sensitive spot in her neck. “I really appreciate you coming and helping me de-stress, but I can’t go in there with a hickey.” She pushes him away slowly, not really wanting him to stop. He groans, but lets his forehead fall on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are no fun.” She turns, making him look at her, grabbing his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be much more fun tonight if you behave.” His eyes sparkle as he nods. Seeing his soft smile, she can’t stop himself from kissing him before letting go, grabbing her folder and walking to the door. “Grab some papers from my desk and get out with me pretending to talk about work.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does as he is told, checking his appearance one last time in the mirror. Seeing her waiting for him at the door, he hurries to her side. Giving her a smile, she opens the door and gets out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got everything?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, you’ve told me a thousand times, I think I got it.” Bambi gets up from the desk the moment she hears them and walks to Pepper, taking her papers. “You might think I’m stupid Pep, but I’m not <em>that</em> stupid.” He smiles knowingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s true in your best days. But in your regular and worst days? That doesn’t really apply then.” She winks at him without anyone noticing. As if on queue, Bambi appears behind Pepper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone is ready Ms. Potts.” She turns to her and nods.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be there in a second.” The secretary walks away, leaving the couple by themselves. “You” She runs her hand over his jacket, smoothing it out one more time. “Behave yourself.” She pats his chest lovingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am. I’ll even be here when you finish. I’m taking you to lunch, so don’t make any plans without me.” He kisses her forehead. “You’ve got this.” She smiles, backing up before starting to walk to the meeting room. “And call me anytime you need help de-stressing!” He smirks, knowing at least one person has heard him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony-!” She turns around in time to see him walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you! I’ll be here for our date in two hours!” He walks faster, leaving her with a big smile on her face, blushing profusely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too.” She whispers before opening the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they help a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>